NFkB is an important transcriptional regulator in higher eukaryotes. It controls expression of a number of genes involved in inflammation and response to infection. We plan to extend the resolution of the native data set and wish to collect further iodine derivative data which should permit a full structure determination. Type II DNA topoisomerases have been implicated in a number of important cellular processes including DNA replication and chromosome segregation. Topoisomerases are also known targets of anti-microbial and anti-tumor drugs. We wish to collect high resolution native and derivative data as well as optimized anomalous data at tuned wavelengths.